Users watching low resolution (<480p (i.e., 854×480)) video with text (for example, a tutorial, with text content in the video stream), in many cases, cannot clearly read the actual text displayed in video. Text is high frequency (i.e., relatively high bit rate) data for video encoding and is significantly degraded at lower resolution/bitrate of encoding. Today, there are no standardized solutions to enable high quality rendering of text in videos at low resolutions/bitrates.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.